


hurry up, hold me stupid

by zhujungjungting (runswithchopsticks)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (slight) Praise Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Gagging/Choking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runswithchopsticks/pseuds/zhujungjungting
Summary: Jeongguk sits in while Taehyung tutors Jihoon, and then everything goes awry.





	hurry up, hold me stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slackeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackeuse/gifts).



> HAH I hope you enjoy this Jess, because if you don't I swear--

_start._

* * *

So you see, the thing is, this was just supposed to be another normal study session.

Well, as “normal” as things could possibly get for Park Jihoon, because really, landing one of your high school crushes as you tutor once you both entered the same university is quite tugging on the heartstrings. Jihoon’s still not exactly gotten over the magnificence that is Kim Taehyung -- he never will at this rate, anyways. Captain of the soccer team back in high school, Taehyung never failed to grace the hearts of both boys and girls with his athleticism, good fashion taste, voice you’d want to have sex with, and face that seemed as if it were carved out of a regal portrait. Jihoon had been and is still enraptured. His high school crush has never died, and even now he still likes to admire Taehyung’s face on his Facebook profile photo.

So you see, when he somehow managed to land Taehyung as his Biology tutor, he was overjoyed and obnoxiously anxious. What would he wear? How should he approach Taehyung? Should he act cute or cool?

Well, it’s not like any of that planning actually did anything -- it all flew down the drain the moment Jihoon first saw Taehyung waiting for him at a table in the very back of the university library. Jihoon had been reduced to a red and blubbering mess. It’d taken four study sessions in order for Taehyung to finally coax him to be at least coherent around him -- he’d been flashing Jihoon his charming smiles, which only seemed to make things worse, so he realized he’d have to work gently with the kid and give him lots of pats on the head and hair ruffles. He still occasionally threw in the handsome flashy smile, because who doesn’t like to see Park Jihoon red and flustered? Taehyung’s not dumb -- he remembers this kid trotting behind him down the high school hallways three years ago, only to squeak and hide behind a water fountain when Taehyung would turn his head.

Jihoon is the dumb one here. He’d only had eyes for Taehyung and failed to recognize the select classmates eyeing him fruitfully, completely oblivious to their advances. Taehyung thinks it’s amusing. He looks forward to their study sessions because he gets to endlessly poke fun at Jihoon and watch him grow to the color of a tomato without even realizing that Taehyung’s doing this on purpose.

But you see, today’s even worse (or better?) for Jihoon because as Taehyung is gently reminding him of the water cycle (how could Jihoon forget? This is something you learn in the sixth grade. But oh right, the only thing that’s going through Jihoon's mind is that Taehyung’s lips look nice as they form the word “evaporation”) when Taehyung's best friend Jeon Jeongguk happens to pass by and notices Jihoon with his hands clamped between his thighs and his expression a frown while he tries to stutter over what exactly comes after condensation.

“Hiya Tae, Jihoon!” he greets, and Jihoon basically blubbers, because oh wow if Kim Taehyung did not exist, then the next person he’d put on that pedestal in his head would most definitely be Jeon Jeongguk. Dark hair, high nose, nice legs and ass. His voice isn’t deep like Taehyung’s, but it’s most certainly smooth and mellow like chocolate.

“How’s my favorite bro and my favorite freshman?” He slides into the chair next to Jihoon, ruffling the latter’s hair as he does so.

“...F-Favorite?” Jihoon murmurs.

“Yup, you’re hyung’s favorite!” Jeongguk affirms, patting Jihoon on the head, and Taehyung chuckles softly at Jihoon’s reaction: a lowering of his gaze and a biting of his bottom lip.

“I’m trying to refresh him on the _water cycle_ ,” Taehyung says, pointedly staring at Jeongguk when he says _water cycle,_ “but so far it’s going well. Right, _Jihoonie_?”

“Uh, y-yeah,” Jihoon immediately stutters out. “It’s going g-great.”

“Wonderful,” Jeongguk hums, a smile dancing on his lips, “don’t mind if I sit in, right? I’ll stay silent.”

“You _what_?”Jihoon asks, the same time Taehyung exclaims, “Sure!”

“Oh, you don’t mind, do you, Jihoon?” Jeongguk asks. He knows Jihoon’s going to say no, and sure enough, the next moment Jihoon awkwardly shakes his head.

Taehyung shoots his friend an amused glance. _Cute?_ he silently asks, and Jeongguk gives him a slight nod in response. _Cute._

So Jeongguk makes himself comfortable, leaning back in his chair as Taehyung points to something in the textbook and says something -- it’s a diagram, and Jeongguk couldn’t care less, he’s a business major because he couldn’t be bothered to fuck around with science after high school graduation. Save the glass beakers and pipettes, he’s out here to learn the ins and outs of things like Wall Street and hopefully become the bourgeoisie -- seize the means of production, if you will. Oh, is capitalism sweet.

He watches Jihoon intently, noticing the way the boy’s lips shift as he reiterates something Taehyung just said. Jihoon blinks, lids and lashes fluttering, and Jeongguk notices his gaze flicker quickly to him before reverting back to the textbook in front of him. Taehyung seems to have observed this too, and the look he shoots Jeongguk is bemused.

Jeongguk being there seems to make things worse for Jihoon. In fact, it looks like Jihoon's memory retention is absolutely in the gutter. He’s squirming under the watchful gazes of both of his hyungs.

Jeongguk is bored. And so what does he do because he’s bored and there’s someone very cute and precious like Jihoon all flustered just because of him, sitting right underneath his nose?

He decides to play.

“With the recent sharp increase in methane pollution, this has rendered some of our previous biome types unstable…” Jeongguk places a hand on Jihoon’s knee. The latter’s head jerks up suddenly, and Taehyung pauses his speech, looking at him curiously. Jihoon just bites his lip, staring down at his book, and Taehyung shoots a questioning look at Jeongguk. Jeongguk just shrugs, gives him a teasing smile, and glances downward.

Taehyung picks up his meaning easily. They’ve been friends for who knows how long, and they both have observed enough of Jihoon to figure out the poor kid’s thoughts from every single reaction, no matter how small.

“The over saturation of carbon dioxide within the atmosphere isn’t solely from the emission of greenhouse gases, although that’s an extremely large factor…” Jeongguk’s hand slides up Jihoon’s thigh, until it’s resting just barely a palm’s length away from his crotch. Jihoon sucks in a breath, but he remains silent.

“The effects from the addition of hybrid vehicles is difficult to predict, simply because of their measured fuel efficiency in relation to manufacturing costs…” Jeongguk’s hand is now playing with the button on Jihoon's jeans, and Jihoon is remaining oddly frozen and silent. He doesn't even blink.

Taehyun pauses speaking and looks curiously at Jihoon. There's the crack of a smile at the corner of his lips. He knows what Jeongguk's doing. “Jihoonie,” he begins, gently, and Jihoon's head shakes.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Do you want… _us_ to continue?” He emphasizes the word _us._ Jihoon blinks, glancing at Jeongguk out of the corner of his eye, and Jeongguk's hand pauses as he raises an eyebrow.

“Us,” Jeongguk echoes. It's not so much Taehyung asking Jihoon if he still wants him to ramble off text from the book, but he's asking Jihoon if he wants to continue what's currently happening, _including Jeongguk._

“...Okay, g-go ahead,” Jihoon responds after a moment. He takes a deep breath, and Taehyung laughs softly as he places a palm on Jihoon's shoulder, offering him an affectionate rub before reverting his attention back to the textbook.

Jeongguk unbuttons Jihoon's jeans with experienced ease. His fingers stroke teasingly at the soft skin beneath the waistband of Jihoon's underwear. He watches Jihoon intently, waiting for a reaction; he gets one, although it's just another sharp hiss of breath, but it's enough to satisfy him.

The next step is actually slipping his hand down into Jihoon's underwear, and that elicits the most exciting sound from Jihoon's lips so far.

“Another factor to consider is the application of different heat engines, although this is something you will learn in Physics. Biology’s application has to do with the utilization of these engines in…”

Jihoon sucks in a sharp breath at the squeeze of Jeongguk’s palm around the girth of his cock. The corner of Taehyung’s lips quirk slightly as he continues to read from the book, and now Jihoon’s gaze has become even more unfocused than before. He’s got no clue where in the world his attention should be: on the fact that there’s fucking _Jeon Jeongguk’s_ hand on his cock, that they’re in the _library_ (but to be fair, it’s not like Jihoon protested; in fact, he _agreed_ ), or that there’s actual important information coming out of Taehyung’s mouth.

Jeongguk’s now running his palm up and down the body of Jihoon’s cock, slightly slicked with the small amount of precome that’d already leaked from the head, and Jihoon is biting his lip, the rise of his throat bobbing down erratically at his attempt to swallow down the sounds that threaten to escape his voice box.  

Jeongguk digs the tip of his thumbnail into the slit, and Jihoon gasps loudly. The sound feels like it echoes through the area, and Taehyung pauses speaking. “Jihoon,” he asks, with false concern, “are you okay?”

“Just--” and now Jihoon’s pursing his lips together, his hands atop the table curling into fists so violently that his knuckles are now a blinding white. Jeongguk strokes once, then choosing to play with the head of Jihoon’s dick, rolling it in between the pads of his mildly roughened fingers. “Gah--”

“You’re awfully noisy,” Taehyung notes, blinking casually, “are you sure you’re okay? We need to be quiet, remember? We’re in the library. I don't think you’d want to librarian to come here and scold you for being noisy.”

“H-Hyung,” Jihoon gasps. Jeongguk’s now running his hand up and down at a faster pace, maintaining even pressure throughout the squeeze of his palm. He regularly pauses and pays particular attention to the head -- it seems that Jihoon is a bit more sensitive there than anywhere else.

“Are you in pain?” Taehyung tilts his head to the side. “If you’re in pain, you can lean on my shoulder, Jihoonie.”

“O-Okay,” Jihoon shakily replies. Trembling slightly, he lets his head come to rest on Taehyung’s shoulder, and Taehyung smiles knowingly, brushing a loose lock of hair away from Jihoon’s face and tucking it behind his ear. Jihoon squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, before a soft _tch_ escapes his lips. Jeongguk’s hand is now fully slick, and the squish and slide of it against the body of Jihoon’s cock is tantalizingly pleasurable.

“In fact, there are man-conserved biome systems that have been set up within the last few decades with the objective of preserving…”

“Oh, _hyung,_ ” Jihoon practically moans, and Taehyung pauses again.

“What I say about being quiet?” he chides.

“I--” Jihoon can’t help but let his words become consumed in a sharp gasp, the air being sucked in his throat as Jeongguk squeezes the circumference of the head.

“You need to be quiet, Jihoonie,” Taehyung reminds, “okay?”

“M-Mhmm,” Jihoon can hardly reply. His expression is tense, and when Taehyung turns back to the book, Jihoon buries his face into Taehyung’s shoulder, his lips gasping. The blunt of his teeth sink into the cloth of Taehyung’s shirt, but it seems that Taehyung doesn’t mind one bit -- in fact, his smile grows just the tiniest bit wider.

“The preservation of biomes also plays in part with the prevention of near-extinct species, several of which are native to this country…” Jihoon is panting into Taehyung’s shoulder, eyes squeezing when he blinks. His feet and legs beneath the table are twitching madly with the urge to thrust up into Jeongguk’s warm and wet palm, but he knows he can’t. Jeongguk pauses his hand, slipping the edge of his thumbnail beneath the ridge to the head of Jihoon’s cock -- and now the slips of saliva out of Jihoon’s lips are visible as he mouths out his moans into Taehyung’s shoulder, coating the cloth beneath a darker shade of grey.

At that moment, there’s a cheery and quiet “Hey!” from somewhere in front of Jihoon; he can’t see, for his eyes are shut tightly closed.

“Hi, Hoseok!” Taehyung greets, and Jihoon’s heart is all of a sudden racing. His fingers tremble, fists gripping even tighter. If Hoseok realizes what’s going on--

“I didn’t know Jeongguk was Jihoon’s tutor too,” Hoseok comments nonchalantly. Jihoon tries to focus and hear if there’s any sort of surprise in Hoseok’s voice, but a sharp squeeze to his cock makes him dig his teeth even harder into Taehyung’s shoulder.

“I’m not, I’m just sitting in and watching my best friend work his magic on our favorite dongsaeng,” Jeongguk chirps.

“Hah,” Hoseok chuckles, “that’s cute of you. Anyways, how’s it going? Is Jihoon, uh, okay?”

Jihoon’s head is rushing. The blood in his body doesn’t know where to go: does it go to his head, his heart, or his cock?

“Mmm, the poor kid isn’t too great at studying,” Taehyung notes offhandedly, “he accidentally fell asleep. It’s okay though, he must be tired. He shouldn’t strain himself _too hard._ ”

“Oh,” Hoseok hums, “well, that’s too bad. When he wakes up, tell him that he should rest more, okay?”

“Yup,” Taehyung affirms with a nod.

“Alright, nice talking to you two. I’m gonna head off, I’ll see you guys at class tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, see ya,” Jeongguk hums, and with a wave and quiet footsteps, Hoseok is gone.

There’s silence for the several subsequent moments, and Jihoon is almost terrified wondering what’s going on. He can’t see anything, he can hardly breathe, because Jeongguk’s hand is paused while still squeezed around his cock, and Jihoon can practically feel his dick pulsing in his hyung’s hand, begging for more stimulation.

The second after, he feels the threading of fingers through his hair, and then his head is gently yanked up from Taehyung’s shoulder. His lips are chin are damp and clammy from having been pressed against the cloth of Taehyung’s shirt that’s moistened with his drool.

“Jihoonie,” Taehyung begins, his voice careful and low, and Jihoon blinks his eyes open. “You did such a good job keeping quiet.” There’s praise in his tone, and Jihoon swallows. If it were even possible, he feels his dick harden even more at Taehyung’s words. “Hyung is so, so proud of you.” Through lidded eyes and with a half-open mouth, he feels several fingers poke at his lips. When they slip easily into his mouth, he wants to bite down and protest, but Jeongguk begins to stroke him again, and all his efforts are lost in a choked garble. He grunts, unable to keep in the noise, as Taehyung’s fingers explore the wet of his mouth, stroking the soft skin on the inside, fingerpads pressing against the roof.

“Mmph--” he moans. The sound is quiet, muffled by Taehyung’s fingers.

Jeongguk, having watched the whole scene with fascination, slips his free palm down to his crotch and begins to palm himself through his jeans. The sight of Jihoon, gagging on Taehyung’s fingers, his chin shiny with drool and face red with arousal, is so tempting that Jeongguk nearly comes when he properly takes in the whole image.

Taehyung’s fingers pull at Jihoon’s tongue. His fingertips are slightly textured, and Jihoon can taste their saltiness. Taehyung presses his hand even further against Jihoon’s mouth, forcing his fingers in even more. They stroke at the roof, the feeling ticklish and itchy; it makes Jihoon squirm in his seat, but the harsh squeeze to his cock from Jeongguk stills him immediately. There’s something like a scream and a whine stuck at the back of his throat, and he’s halfway between letting out that noise and retching with Taehyung’s fingers now exploring deeper.

A slight prickle of hot tears gather at the corners of his eyes, and when Jeongguk leans in, his voice wet and warm and breathy against Jihoon’s ear, the hair on the back of Jihoon’s neck stands up, and he almost cries.

“Are you going to bite Taehyung, Jihoonie?”

 _No,_ is what Jihoon tries to say, but it never comes out, because now Taehyung’s circling his fingers against Jihoon’s molars, prodding gently at the back of his throat. There’s another mouth at his other ear, and he blinks rapidly, trying to keep back the blurriness in his vision.

“Will you bite your hyung, Jihoonie?” Taehyung whispers. His smirk is audible in his voice. At this point, Jihoon has given up on replying. He can barely even _comprehend_ Taehyung’s words, for he’s too concentrated on keeping his hips still for Jeongguk’s hand and not choking on Taehyung’s fingers; his throat contracts and expands abnormally, and Taehyung can feel its movement around his fingers.

“Don’t you wish you had my cock in your mouth instead, Jihoonie?” Jihoon feels the blood underneath the skin of his cheeks simmer. “Don’t you love the thick weight of cock more than my fingers? When I’m so far down your throat and I’m almost falling apart because of all the work that pretty mouth of yours is doing, and you can barely breathe because you’re so eager to take me all in and please me? You won’t get that if you bite my fingers.”

Jihoon can’t even make any sort of remote sound. His body is on fire, he’s hanging by a thread; one small movement could trigger his gag reflex.

Jeongguk chuckles softly into Jihoon’s ear, his breath pillowing hot puffs against Jihoon’s skin. “You know, Jihoonie,” he begins, goading, “would you rather get bitten instead?”

There’s not even proper time for a response, if Jihoon could respond. Jeongguk’s breath ghosts its way down his jaw, and now there’s a pair of wet lips pressed against his neck, teeth sinking down gently only to have soft strokes of moist skin smooth over the area. Jeongguk mouths his way around the area below Jihoon’s head and chin, sucking and biting as he does so, his lips making vaguely slurping noises. It’s when his mouth presses against the bob of Jihoon’s throat, taking in their erratic movements, does he bite down harshly, digging in his teeth so that there are sure to be red marks later.

At this point, Jihoon can’t even _process_ a proper answer. Taeyung’s fingers are pushing even farther into his mouth. There’s drool slipping down his chin in strings, dripping onto his shirt and soaking its collar along with the sweat that beads down his temples and neck. His automatic reaction is to cry out loud when Jeongguk bites down again, this time with even more ferocity, but of course there’s no sound, and instead his throat flexes desperately as he nearly retches.

There’s the flicker of a thought of what the current situation looks like to other people. What if someone sees them? What if someone is currently watching them? They’re going to be seeing Jihoon falling apart piece by piece simply from a hand from each of his hyungs; as they watch, what would they think? He squirms at this thought, and Jeongguk gives him another intense squeeze around his cock, but it seems to do almost no good, because Jihoon’s self-restraint is so broken that his hips slowly begin to shift, thighs trembling as his body screams for more from Jeongguk.

Jeongguk’s free hand comes up to stroke the side of Jihoon's neck, his fingertips ticklish and teasing like the tip of a feather dancing across Jihoon’s skin. Jihoon's body trembles from the added sensation -- _sensitive,_ Jeongguk notes, and his hand finally begins to return back to a quick pace of stroking.

Jihoon’s vision is now beginning to cloud. He sees stars at the edges of his sight, and that prickling and hot feeling in the pit of his stomach tells him that he’s close. He mouths desperately around Taehyung’s fingers, lips dry and cracked; he’s given up, hips shaking as they attempt to thrust into Jeongguk’s hand, and oh, he’s so close, he can feel that coil in his lower abdomen wringing tighter and tighter, and oh, it’s about to snap--

But Jeongguk retracts his hand at the last moment, and Jihoon swears there’s a tear slipping out of the corner of his eye as he almost screams from the loss of stimulation.

“This is beginning to get no fun,” Jeongguk comments, thumb running circles over Jihoon’s jugular, “studying is boring. I need some more _motivation_ to go on.”

“Hmm, you’re right,” Taehyung hums in agreement, “would you say he’s right as well, Jihoonie? You must be so frustrated about our lack of progress so far.” And suddenly Taehyung’s fingers are catching on his lips, tugging on them until they release from his mouth with a sudden and wet _pop!_ \-- and Jihoon’s mouth has never been so simultaneously wet and dry. He almost _misses_ Taehyung’s fingers, because his hyung was right -- the weight in his mouth _did_ feel good, and now Jihoon wonders if those fingers will be replaced with Taehyung’s cock. He shivers at the image, a string of saliva escaping the corner of his lips, and he whimpers when Taehyung leans in and licks it off of his skin.

“What should we do now?” Jeongguk asks, although the airiness in his tone makes it seem like he’s already got the answer.

“I have an idea,” Taehyung replies, and there’s a certain dark glint in his eye, that when Jihoon catches it in his sight, he swallows, because he’s all of a sudden terribly excited -- he practically _knows_ what his hyungs are thinking.

“You’ll be okay, Jihoonie?” Jeongguk whispers in Jihoon’s ear. “You’ll keep quiet for your hyungs, won’t you?” Jihoon feels Taehyung’s fingers tugging at the waistband of both his jeans and boxers at where his hip is, and Jeongguk’s hand slowly lets go of his cock, coming up to hook around the waistbands at Jihoon’s other hip. “Your hyungs don’t want to hurt you _that_ much.”

“Mmph.” Jihoon nods, biting his lip, and he sees Jeongguk smile out of the corner of his eye.

With that, Jeongguk and Taehyung begin to tug, and Jihoon can barely control his own hips as he slides further down his chair, shimmying as he allows his hyungs to pull his garments all the way down to his knees. The cooler air of the library against his heated cock makes him hiss, and now there’s Taehyung’s fingers prodding at his lips again -- “Does hyung need to gag you in order to keep you quiet?”

Jihoon inwardly wishes that maybe Taehyung would gag him again, but he’s entirely incoherent because now Jeongguk is sliding his palm up his cock again, and Jihoon is reminded of how close he was to coming earlier just by the touch of Jeongguk’s hand. In his currently slouched position, it’s easier for him to move his hips, and they automatically buck up to Jeongguk’s reach as Jihoon throws his head up and sucks in breaths.

“Gah--” Now three of Taehyung’s fingers have suddenly slipped between his lips again. They’re not far enough in to gag him, and a moment later there’s two more fingers pressing against his mouth. His eyes widen in surprise, and when he looks over, there’s Jeongguk staring back at him.

“Suck.”

Jihoon immediately obeys, lips pushing against the girth of five fingers as his tongue flicks around, attempting to coat every single finger with as much of his saliva as he can. His throat is gulping desperately with attempt to replenish the slickness of his mouth, teeth scraping against skin as he does so, and not even a minute later are his lips being tugged, fingers hooking over them and exposing the soft pink insides of his mouth, as both Taehyung and Jeongguk pull their hands away, the action emitting a quiet and moist _pop._

“You know what we’re going to do, Jihoonie?”

Jihoonie can barely nod, his head lolled to the side, mouth gaping because he’s so out of breath as every nerve in his body is standing on end, waiting for the next touch from his hyungs--

And there it is, he feels two warm palms wrap around his thighs, resting against the soft and fleshy insides before they begin to gently pull. He nearly moans, the sound only being stifled by him biting into his own hand, because he feels so exposed, the cool air rushing around the heat from his crotch. If anyone were to be walking by and saw this, they’d instantly know what was going on.

The press of a finger to his rim sends a shock up his spine, because the hand is warm but slightly cold from his saliva, and he bites down so hard he feels pain in his hand. But it dissipates into an odd pleasure when that finger pushes into him slowly until it’s seated at the knuckle, and he shifts his hips, squirming around the intrusion.

He doesn’t know whose finger it is, but there’s a second one not a moment later. His thighs tremble.

“Are you okay, Jihoonie?”

Jihoon nods, teeth clamped onto his wrist.

The slide of the second finger is faster than the first, and with two inside of him they begin to tug -- there’s clearly a finger from each of his hyungs, because Jihoon feels them hook slightly over his walls and pull gently, stretching him, beginning softly before working up to more pressure. Jihoon is drooling onto his own hand at this point. There’s still sounds that escape his lips, although they’re whispered moans and pants.

A third finger is added, soon a fourth, and now they’re exploring all over his walls, stroking them with fingertips and pushing against them with fingerpads. His hips shift erratically from trying to adjust to the pain sparking up his spine and trying to grind down on those fingers, pushing them farther up himself. He’s so, _so_ full, the heavy weight inside of him making his back arch, and his entire body shudders when a fingertip grazes against something inside of him that makes his vision flash white.

“Mmph!” he cries, biting even harsher into his own hand -- there most definitely will be marks, maybe even blood.

“Hmm,” he hears Taehyung hum, “Jihoonie, you can take a fifth, can’t you?”

“A-A f-fi--” Jihoon begins. He can barely breathe, let along string together words.

“Do it for your hyungs,” Jeongguk adds, with a smile, “we’ll be careful.”

“O-Okay,” Jihoon whispers, his lips mouthing the word around his hand, “o-okay.”

He feels the touch of another fingerpad against his rim, and he braces himself for the pressure, but he still nearly shouts when it begins to push. The stretch is so unbelievably wide, he’s never had this much inside of himself before, and his entire back is lifting off of his chair, thighs shaking with keeping his hips raised to the air.

“Good boy,” Jeongguk praises, and now all five of the fingers inside of Jihoon are moving. He feels like he’s being pushed into overdrive, because those fingertips immediately go for that spot inside of him again, and now all of them are stroking against it. He wants to scream, but his voice is stuck in his throat, and all he can do is roll his hips desperately -- although that’s a futile attempt, because there’s Taehyung’s firm hand gripping onto his hip a moment later to keep him down, and he whimpers in frustration.

“We need you to keep still, Jihoonie, alright?” Taehyung hums.

“Mmm--” And now stars are flying all over Jihoon’s vision. His stomach convulses with how rapidly he’s sucking in breaths, throat dry from it. That feeling of the pleasure pooling into his lower abdomen and making his body feel so tight returns. It’s almost as if he’s going to snap any moment, and when those fingertips dig their nails into his sweet spot and drag, his entire vision goes white, and he feels that pleasure in his body breaking, tears springing to the corners of his eyes--

“Stop,” Jeongguk says, “before he comes.”

Jihoon wants to scream at those words. Those fingertips still, and he automatically tries to rut down on them, but Taehyung only digs his nails deeper into Jihoon’s hip to the point where he feels sparks of pain. The fingers pull out a moment later, catching on his rim as they do so, and his whines are buried into the flesh of his hand.

“Whose cock do you want in you, Jihoonie?” Jeongguk asks. All he receives is silence permeated by intense breathing. Several moments later, Taehyung speaks up. “We can’t fit both of ourselves into you, Jihoonie. Not right now, anyways, but maybe later.”

“Well, since you like his mouth so much--” Jeongguk quips knowingly, and although Jihoon can’t see very well--he’s basically facing up to the ceiling at this point, because he’s slid all the way down the chair and his neck is craned up--he can tell Taehyung is smiling, because he huffs with the beginning of a laugh. “--you can fuck his mouth.”

“Sound idea,” Taehyung agrees, and a second later Jihoon feels his hyung’s breath against his ear, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up on end, shivers spiraling up his spine, “looks like you will get my thick cock in your mouth after all, Jihoonie. Aren’t you excited?”

“Y-Yes,” Jihoon manages to gasp out, eyes glazed as he nods eagerly, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat.

“Good boy,” Taehyung coos, stroking his cheek, and Jihoon hears shuffling noises somewhere in front of him. Several moments later and there’s the sound of plastic ripping. Jihoon painstakingly raises his head, and he sees Jeongguk undoing the button and fly on his jeans, pushing them down his thighs before extracting the condom from the open packet held in his teeth. He strokes himself several times from base to tip, and Jihoon watches with his mouth half open -- he’s going to get _Jeongguk’s_ cock inside of him, and he swallows, pursing his lips.

Jeongguk rolls the condom up onto himself, spitting into his palms and slicking up the latex. Jihoon’s head falls back as he hears the soft steps of his hyung towards him. There’s a pair of hands on the insides of his thighs, keeping him open, and he sucks in a breath as he feels the press of the head of Jeongguk’s cock against his hole.

“Ready, Jihoonie?” Jeongguk asks, his voice slightly breathy.

“Y-Yes,” Jihoon breathes out, and Jeongguk’s hands move to hold onto Jihoon’s hips before he slowly pushes in, bottoming out a second later.

“Ah--” Jihoon nearly shouts, but Taehyung quickly slaps a hand over his mouth.

“What’d we say, Jihoonie?” he says, hovering over Jihoon, blocking out the lights above Jihoon’s face, “We’re in the library, don’t you remember? Do you want someone to come and find us and see you being split open and wrecked by your hyung’s cock?”

Jihoon shakes his head. There’s silence for a second, broken only by Jeongguk’s slightly labored breathing.

“Hyung will help keep you silent,” Taehyung hums, smirking, and he stands up. Jihoon’s eyes follow him, and he blinks in surprise--although he has no reason to be surprised--when Taehyung reaches down to unbutton his jeans and pull down the zipper. He pulls out his cock, and Jihoon sees the head right in front of his eyes, red with arousal and proudly leaking precome.

Neither Jihoon nor Taehyung need to say anything; Taehyung just stabilizes his cock with a hand and presses the head against Jihoon’s lips while his other hand snakes its way through Jihoon’s hair. The precome leaking from the slit slides onto Jihoon’s lips, and when he flicks out his tongue to lap it up, his tongue also touches Taehyung’s cock, causing the latter to shudder slightly.

But a moment later and Jihoon willingly opens his mouth, allowing Taehyung to slide his cock in. “Settle your throat, babe,” he instructs soothingly, stroking Jihoon’s neck, “take in all of your hyung. You’re doing a great job.”

Jihoon wills his gag reflex to settle, his throat contracting and expanding momentarily as Taehyung pushes himself all the way down. Once the head of his cock hits the back of Jihoon’s throat, he looks over at Jeongguk, who’s breathing hard at having to restrain himself from thrusting immediately into Jihoon. “Go on.”

Jeongguk cracks a shaky smile before gripping Jihoon’s hips tightly, pulling out slowly only to slam right back in at full force.

“Ah--” Jihoon nearly cries out, but instead little to no sound leaves his lips. He chokes around the girth of Taehyung’s cock, spit bubbling and frothing from the corners of his mouth. Taehyung has to bring up his own hand to muffle his groan as the walls of Jihoon’s throat flex around his cock, as if sucking on him with its wet heat. His grip in Jihoon’s hair tightens as he painstakingly begins to move his hips, pulling out until only the head and some are remaining before pushing back in.

Jeongguk has built up a steady pace of in and out, thrusting himself balls-deep each time. He’s muffled his moans by biting into Jihoon’s shoulder. At this point, Jihoon’s eyes are shiny and wide, his body trembling with each thrust from his hyungs. He has no control, he can hardly do anything, he’s entirely at the mercy of both Taehyung and Jeongguk.

Taehyung’s managed to time his movements with Jeongguk’s, and now both Jihoon’s legs and shoulders are restless. He’s desperately clutching onto the air, fingers curling and uncurling. A thrust later, and Jeongguk’s cock hits that spot inside of him that sends stars flying across his vision, and his back arches, hips threatening to raise, only grounded by Jeongguk’s insane grip. He can’t cry out even though he wants to, _needs_ to, his voice dissipating into spit and sliding out of his lips and slicking Taehyung’s cock, the latter who is all the more enjoying the entire scene of Jihoon on the verge of breaking apart and the feeling of the wet and hot squelch against his cock.

Jeongguk, having noticed Jihoon’s increase in desperation, aims for that spot once more, and lo and behold, he hits it with acute accuracy, watching Jihoon’s chest and stomach convulse underneath his shirt as a reaction.

A tear now slips out of Jihoon’s eye, even though he can’t tell he’s crying, because his body is so overcome with insane pleasure that all of his senses have become muddled to one. There’s so many flashes of white across his vision he can no longer see Taehyung above him, only feel the vice grip from his hyung in his hair and his lips hitting the skin at the base of Taehyung’s cock with each thrust.

The chair wiggles with Jeongguk’s movements, making soft thuds as it does so. Their patterns become increasingly rushed and erratic as Jeongguk’s control slowly wanes, the way Jihoon’s insides are clenching around him with each thrust sinfully pleasant and sending sparks of heat through his body.

Jihoon himself is being flung over the edge, and there’s that sensation coming towards him, aiming to ram head-on with him at full force. The heat is pooling into his lower abdomen and cock, causing his entire body to tremble violently. He would have slid to the ground long ago if not for Jeongguk’s cock inside of him. His skin feels like it’s being lit on fire from the inside, whatever spring inside of him becoming coiled tighter and tighter and tighter until it’s basically wound so tight it almost hurts with how unbearable the pleasure is.

Not a second later and he nearly screams as he’s coming, strings of white spurting from his cock and coating his shirt, limbs trembling violently and flailing about as they try to grasp onto something, anything -- and now Jeongguk’s hips are shaking too, thighs quivering with the waning strength to keep himself up, because with the way Jihoon’s hotly pulsing around him, he’s about to shout out loud with how good it feels, but instead he just bites harder into Jihoon’s shoulder.

He utters out a low groan, which is hardly heard, muffling into the cloth of Jihoon’s shirt, as he rolls his hips once more before the sensation overtakes him, the pleasure snapping through his body as he comes. His eyes automatically squeeze tightly shut, teeth grinding viciously into Jihoon’s shoulder that the latter whimpers out slightly in pain. Jeongguk still tries to move his hips while riding out on his high, weakly thrusting in and out before several seconds later when he can finally properly breathe.

He slowly lifts his head from Jihoon’s shoulder, panting desperately before pulling out slowly -- but look, there’s still Taehyung’s cock inside of Jihoon’s mouth, and seeing his best friend roughly fuck Jihoon’s face nearly makes him come again.

Jeongguk leans closer until his lips are hovering above Jihoon’s ear. “Finish him,” he whispers, “finish your hyung.”

And so Jihoon immediately obeys even though all his senses, including vision, are blurred. He swallows, throat contracting around Taehyung’s cock. He hums, vibrations sending chills of pleasure through Taehyung’s body. That’s all he can do, because the rest of his limbs are weak, but it seems that it’s enough for Taehyung anyways. His hyung’s hips are quivering, thrusts becoming shaky and uneven, fingers buried in Jihoon’s hair curling and uncurling. It’s not long, maybe several seconds, until Taehyung’s nearly keening, shoving his own fingers into his mouth to prevent his groans as he comes, spurting down into Jihoon’s throat. Jihoon nearly retches from the come forced down his mouth, quickly gulping to swallow it and repress the urge to gag and choke.

Taehyung’s still weakly moving his hips, and so Jihoon allows him for as long as he needs, before the grip in Jihoon’s hair loosens considerably and Taehyung’s pulling himself out of Jihoon’s mouth, head of his cock catching on teeth and lips. He hisses, slightly sensitive, and lets his now flaccid cock drop, a string of saliva connecting the head and Jihoon’s lips breaking.

There’s come smeared over Jihoon’s mouth, but he laps it all up, taking a palm and wiping away the drying drool on his chin.

Taehyung, hardly being able to stand up, collapses back down into his chair, painstakingly shimmying his underwear and jeans back up his hips. He throws his head back, closing his eyes for a moment.

Jeongguk had long ago tied the condom and dropped it on the table, also barely managing to pull back up his pants. Having recovered some of his strength, he leans over Jihoon, peering at him curiously.

“Jihoonie, are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah,” Jihoon croaks out, throat dry, face as red as ever and hair matted to his temples and forehead.

“Was that good?” Jeongguk licks his lips as he asks.

“ _Yes,_ ” Jihoon hears himself hissing, and then Jeongguk grins. There’s a quiet, “Awesome,” from Taehyung next to him. “You’re not hurt or anything, are you?”

“J-Just can’t really...move…” Jihoon whines, taking in a deep breath, because he really needs one right about now.

Jeongguk chuckles softly. “I’ll help you,” he murmurs, reaching down to pull Jihoon’s jeans and underwear up to his thighs, before asking the latter to raise his hips so he can slide them on. Sometime during the process, Taehyung reaches over, stroking Jihoon’s hair, and if not for the fact they’re in the library, Jihoon would fall asleep.

“Don’t want anyone to see you with no pants _here_ of all places,” Jeongguk mutters under his breath as he’s trying to hold up Jihoon’s hips with one hand and pull up his garments with the other. Jihoon would ask, _Then why fuck me in the library?,_ but he’d sound like an entire hypocrite because he enjoyed every second wholeheartedly.

At that moment, when Jeongguk is trying to tug up the zipper to Jihoon’s jeans, someone asks from behind them, “What’re you guys doing?”

“Oh, hi, Hoseok,” Taehyung sighs, “welcome back.”

Jihoon wants a hole to open up beneath him and swallow him up. His face grows alarmingly hot, and he recedes back into the crevice of his chair. He hopes Hoseok is dumb enough to not put two and two together.

* * *

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it's appropriate to call this a Christmas gift since it wasn't intended but like... congratulations? I hope you enjoy this, babe? lmao
> 
> INSANELY huge thanks to grandma [SEpupppupp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForNought/pseuds/SEpupppupp) for not only taking her time to proofread and leave her commentary, but for also helping provide me ideas!!


End file.
